I Await
by magicafan1989
Summary: A one-shot sequel to "For My Honor." Negima/Final Fantasy VI Crossover. AU. OOC. Rated M just in case, for a lot of character death and violence. Please read & review.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy or Negima! All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I Await

_Gortozet 'm eus, gortozet pell_

_E skeud teñval tourioù gell_

_E skeud teñval tourioù gell_

_Dearest mother, victory is near! In thanks to the effort of the Returners and the Resistance, we have driven our hated enemy from the Northern Continent. Now, we push in toward Vector to end the reign of terror that is the Gestahlian Empire. The streets are littered with the bodies of the brave who gave their lives for our freedom, and of those who did not want to fight for the selfish desires of the she-devil that leads them._

The cold, metal halls of the Imperial Palace gave the young warrior a sense of cold and foreboding. He knew in his heart what he had to do. His adversary lay in these halls somewhere. Until she was put to death, there would be no closure for the heinous crimes she committed against the free people. Unsheathing the blade that sat at his back, he continued down the halls, searching ever vigilantly, leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

_E skeud teñval an tourioù glav_

_C'hwi am gwelo 'c'hortoz atav_

_C'hwi am gwelo 'c'hortoz atav_

She watched in horror as the world she had sworn to protect and serve crumble about her. A stray blast had struck her Queen and her Love, leaving a gaping gash in her side. Now as the one she loved lay on the ground, her last breaths escaping her lips, the knight stared up at the heavens, taking a silent and solemn vow. Even if she were to forfeit her life, she would make the rebels pay with their blood. But before she could do that, she needed to tend the body of the one she protected. As she knelt down to pick up the wounded figure, her Queen slowly raised her head and planted a soft kiss on her lips. As she drew away, the warrior's white garment became stained a deep crimson.

"_Shall we meet again soon, my dearest Secchan?_"

"_Hai, my love, Konochan. We shall meet again when the rebellion is crushed and I grow to be old and gray._"

"_Good... that is all... I ask for... Take care... I... love...y..._"

Before she could finish the three words that meant the universe to her protector, Empress Konoka Konoe, last blood relative to the Gestahlian royal family and ruler of Vector, breathed her last, her chocolate colored eyes glazing over in the milky color of death. Setsuna Sakurazaki turned her head skyward and screamed in agony, her voice as shrill as the carrion that would feed off of those who took her life and her all from her.

_Un deiz a vo 'teuio en-dro_

_Dreist ar maezioù, dreist ar morioù_

In the midst of the battlefield, a fair-skinned, golden-haired warrior lay on the ground, holding the hands of the one who swore his life to her, the blood running forth from her wounds, her vision glazing over with the black that heralded the coming of the Reaper. Turning her head weakly to the bleeding man she held on to, she smiled and said, "We had ourselves a hell of a time, didn't we?"

Coughing weakly, crimson colored liquid dripping from his mouth, the man nodded.

"Aye, we have. Do you suppose there's treasure caves in the afterlife?"

"If there are, then we'll be the first to know."

Squeezing the hand of her partner, she felt tired suddenly. As she closed her eyes, she said, "I'll see you... soon... Locke..."

As her grasp slackened in his hand, the former treasure hunter smiled softly.

"Wait for me... Celes... I'm... coming..."

And as his world went black, he saw his love holding out her hand, beckoning him to go with her. Taking it, he joined her, mounting his steed that would take him to treasures far greater than the mortal coil that they had shuffled off of could ever possess.

_'Teuio en-dro an avel c'hlas_

_Da analañ va c'halon c'hloaz't_

A green-haired woman stood alone in the middle of the city, observing all that happened around her. Closing her eyes and blocking out the sound of the raging battle, she found herself standing in the midst of a white light. Opening them again, she saw the figure of her father standing there, backed by a multitude of strange creatures, each one with a warm smile on their faces. Her father approached her.

"It is almost finished."

"Yes, it is. And soon, all of you can rest in peace once and for all."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he replied, "But you realize that once this ends, you must choose the path that you walk. Will you join us in our eternal slumber, or will you live out your life in the world that you knew amongst those who cared for you and fought alongside you?"

Smiling as though only she knew that answer, she said, "You'll know when it is finished."

Embracing her one last time, he faded out of existence along with the host that sat at his back. The only thing left was his voice echoing, "Now is the time. Unleash the Esper within you and find the one who is responsible for all of this! For your friends and us, fight!"

A white aura surrounded her, her mind and body turning to the magical rage belonging only to the feral power of an Esper. With little effort she took to the sky, racing upward to fight her final adversary. As she came closer to the laughing maniac, she said, "For my father, and for my friends! This ends today!"

_Kaset e vin diouzh e alan_

_Pell gant ar red, hervez 'deus c'hoant_

Soon, he came upon the place he sought. His eyes scanned furtively, noting that it was empty. However, his senses told him different. Tuning in to the Ki all about him, he found his adversary and called out, "Come out and fight me, coward!"

Sensing movement from above, he swung upward with is blade and was rewarded with the sound of metal striking metal. He leaped backward and held his weapon in a defensive posture. Setsuna brought her wings out to slow her backward movement, her face full of arrogance and slight fear at the armored warrior before her.

"Get back, old man. I killed you over twenty years ago!"

Removing his helmet, the warrior replied, "Nay. The man thou murdered one-score years ago was my father. I have come here to deliver thee justice and end this all!"

"I care not whether you be him or his bastard-child, your life is mine!" As her eyes turned crimson-red, she raised her sword and swung with all her might.

"_Hyakaretsu Ōkazan!_"

Raising his blade in response, the man closed his eyes and poured out his Ki. His adversary's attack closed in on his body, but stopped a meter in front of him. Opening them again, he mocked the demon in saying, "Thy attacks have grown weaker with thy age, demon! If this is the best of thy abilities, then I shall spare thee the pity of a slow and agonizing death!"

Pouring their Ki into their weapons, the two knights met in combat. For three hundred rounds they fought, neither coming out on top. It was then that Setsuna unleashed the demon within her. Her face became that of a crow's, a crown of white plumage gleaming off of the light above. In two swift movements, the warrior found himself disarmed and dodging her onslaught. Death nearly claimed his soul as the sharp blade of his adversary sliced through the flesh of his thigh, the wound seeping forth the crimson liquid it contained. A twinge of pain lanced from the wound, causing the young warrior to fall. The winged harbinger of doom stood over him, her face once again that of a human, her hair snowy white.

"This is the end for you, Rebel! You can join your Father soon enough!" Setsuna screamed. But before her blade could be brought down, the only door leading into the room was blasted off of its hinges. As the Imperial warrior turned, she saw a large blade grow out of her stomach, the blood running freely from the gaping hole in her abdomen. She fell backwards to the ground, her eyes filled with pain as she saw her assaulter tower over her. The suit of armor and crimson skirt the warrior were too familiar. Red locks flowed from the newcomers head, tied back into twin ponytails and held up by black bands.

"Asuna..."

The Doman warrior knelt down, her multicolored eyes staring hardly into the crimson orbs of the demon.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna, but you betrayed our people long ago. Now, I must help finish what was started."

The last thing Setsuna saw before her life was cut short was the figure of the warrior standing over her, his blade pointed at her heart. He thrust downward with all his might, the blade breaking through bone and flesh, impaling the beating organ that kept this abomination alive. The last words that left her lips before she passed were, "_Konochan... I'm..._" Soon, Setsuna Sakurazaki, the demon of the Empire was no more.

Looking upward at the heavens, the warrior sighed, tears flowing freely.

"Rest now, Father. Be at peace."

His thoughts were interrupted as the green-haired woman and several other figures came crashing through the door. She stared down at the deceased before looking up.

"So, it is finished then?"

Smiling, he said, "Aye, it is finished. There will be time to celebrate, but first, we must honor those who have gone before us and help them on their way to the next life. But what of the Winged Mage?"

"Kefka's madness is no more as well, Owain, we are free." Turning back toward the door, Terra Branford said, "Let's go home."

And as they left the room, Owain Garramonde swore he heard his father's voice say, "Well done, my son."

_Hervez 'deus c'hoant pell eus ar bed_

_Etre ar mor hag ar stered_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **The song above is "_Gortoz A Ran_" by Denez Prigent. The language the song is sung in is Breton, a dialect of Celtic that is heard in Western France.


End file.
